Diary Peeks
by katryoma
Summary: Collection of some pages from the diaries of different Fruits Basket characters... Hope you'll like it!
1. When the cat learns to care for others

Diary Peeks

**Diary Peeks...**

A/N: Konnichiwa, Fruits Basket fans! I was really touched about the story and I'm getting too much carried away with it that's why I decided to write something about it. I thought that I could express my sentiments for the characters through this. I have this idea running across my mind for a couple of times since I started watching again this animé. I thought that it will be interesting if we'll have the opportunity to take a peek on Fruits Basket characters (actually, I first planned to make it as a poem but I think this one is better). I know you can relate some of the chapters in the episodes from the animé. Enjoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket. Disclaimed.

--

**When the cat learns to care for others...**

02/11/03

Whaaah!! It was a very tiring day today! Though I really don't write something on my diary (if you can call it a diary), I just feel like writing on it today. Uhmm... For this day, I have challenged Yuki again as I'm supposed to do in order to win against him. I convinced him to battle me in an eating contest (since I know that I can't hardly beat him in martial arts and especially in academics and I know that Yuki is a good runner too). I always want to win against him. In that way I can develop my self-esteem and eventually, I can be accepted by my clan. I tried my best to challenge him in an eating contest but he refused. He is such a damn rat. I really can't wait until the time comes that I can finally crush him down.

I really hate him! He's always so annoying! I don't want to see his face and I hate to live with him. My day will not be complete unless we have a fight or have quarrel or just have a simple arguments over nonsense stuffs. But I must admit that I feel so incomplete without him. Hey! Don't misunderstand it. I mean that I could not sleep without seeing him beaten by me. Bwuahaha!

Honestly, I really hate myself. I hate being a cat and I hate that damn rat. I regret being cursed by this. I wonder if I could have a normal life or at least being accepted by the clan. I want to get their attention (not the negative ones). I want my clan to be proud of me and to be accepted by them. I want to beat that damn rat so badly so that somehow they could recognize me. I always got envy about him and I always dream of becoming like him. Even though I hate myself, I must accept the fact that I was born like this and I don't have the power to change it.

All I want is affection. Affection that I didn't feel ever since I was born. Everybody in the clan thinks that I'm an outcast and I am really, really upset about it. I want to hide from the reality but somehow, someone gives me the courage to accept it. She's always telling that she wants to be a cat. It's the myth that makes her think like that. Although I feel that she's just pity about what happened to the cat, I somehow feel that I was liked and loved for the very first time. Yeah, I really don't like girls that much because it will only cause Souma clan lots of trouble and I don't want her to be hurt. It was her who gives me the light to see the path that I'm going to. She accepted us for who we are and doesn't even feel disgusted about it. She even wants to befriend us in spite of that and I like her because she taught me how to care for others.

She always wears that enchanting smile. Somehow, I feel so pampered whenever I see that damn cute smile. Although she is a hopeless idiot, everybody loves her. I don't know why she has the power to change others even though she looks like an average girl. She always makes us smile and she seems to be so happy and contented with her life. Although I know that she just hides her sadness all by herself so that people around her would not feel sad. I know how she feels being alone and I can't help myself for being so sorry about it. She always kept her sadness alone and it makes me sick. Why can't she tell us? How can she bear that alone yet she always wears that beautiful smile? And what can I do to make her happy? What the heck! Why am I thinking about her? I know is none of my business... but I can't help but to think about her. Damn! This is so annoying. Am I inlove with her? What?! Why am I thinking that way? Oh crap! Maybe I'm just tired...

The day was over and I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Somehow, maybe I could see that wonderful smile again and maybe tomorrow will be the day that I can beat Yuki so that the clan will accept the existence of a cat in the family... And maybe somehow, tomorrow, I will learn to accept and to love myself more...

**Kyo**

--

End Notes: Did you enjoy reading it? Whose Fruits Basket character's diary would you want to have a sneak peek again? Hope to hear something from you guys! Please review... Arigatou gozaimasu. Ja mata!

**katryoma17**

Up Next: **Sentiments of a rabbit...**


	2. Sentiments of a rabbit

A/N: Here you go guys! Did you like my previous fic? It's not that comic but I hope that you don't get bored reading it. This chapter is somewhat sentimental... Enjoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket. Disclaimed.

--

**Sentiments of a rabbit...**

01/10/03

It's been a week since I've dance in front of the Souma clan at the New Year's Eve. It's been a tradition and this year, it is my time. Too bad Tohru is not able to watch me as well as Yuki and Kyo which is quite unusual. I'm really glad that I met such a nice person like her and go to the same school with her.

Today, I just feel like going to my dad's building and I saw Tohru there. I saw again her wonderful smile and it makes me happy. I lend her a helping hand hoping that somehow I can minimize her work. She was quite surprised knowing that my dad owns the building that she worked to. I also showed her the pictures of my father and mother and talked with her about my family. When I'm telling her my story, I know that she feels sorry for me. She even told me that my mother was very beautiful and that I really looked like her. I told her that mother doesn't know me that I was her son. Yeah, it's quite sad but I can do nothing since we were cursed to be like this forever.

I always hope that my mother will recognize and accept me. I wish that I can hug her and show her that I love her very much. Since the day I was born, my mother regrets of giving birth to a child like me. She always get hysterical knowing that her son turns into a rabbit whenever trying to hug me. I know it's hard for her and I really love her very much that's why I understand why I must be erased in her memories. She doesn't want to have me as her child but I must understand that since I love her very much. Her memories about me were erased and now she thinks that I was somebody's child. Daddy explained everything about it clearly and I have to accept the fact that she will never ever recognize me as her child. I love my parents and I never regret of being their child.

That moment, when I was telling my story to Tohru, I feel like I was really left alone. My mother appeared and she talked to me like I was just someone's child that she knew. I stayed in the corner like no one cared for me. As I raise my head up, I saw Tohru crying and I was surprised when she hugged me. I immediately turned into a rabbit and at that time, I felt very warm. I felt the love that I never really felt before and I don't want to end that moment. I felt the tears pouring down from her eyes and I can't help but cry. I always long to feel the love coming from a mother because I really never felt having one that would really care for me. I am very glad that Tohru is there to comfort me in times like this. I know that I always look so merry but deep inside I'm longing for love. The sadness within me was sealed and at that time, Tohru released it and I really feel good about it.

The day has ended and I'm looking forward for a brighter tomorrow. I hope that maybe someday mother would recognize me as her son and will love me because I really, really want to tell her how much I love her.

I want to believe that no memories should be forgotten... forever...

Ja mata!

**Momiji**

End Notes: Oh yeah! It's quite sad. The episode where Momiji told his sentiments to Tohru was one of my favorite episodes. Hehe! Did you enjoy reading it? Please review and I hope that you'll read my other works. Also try to peek on my Ginban Kaleidoscope fic. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**katryoma17**

Up next:** The courage that lies within...**


	3. The courage that lies within

A/N: It's been centuries since I posted my last update. Hontouni gomen! ,

I do not own Fruits Basket. Disclaimed.

**The courage that lies within...**

O3/11/03

Dear Okasan,

How are you doing up there okasan? I bet you're doing great. Don't worry about me, I'm having lots of fun staying here at Shigure's house. They are so good to me. Although Kyo still acts so cold in front of me, I know he really has a kind heart. I've told you about them before and they're really cool.

Okasan, I'm really missing you right now. But don't worry I'm not the crybaby you used to know before, I'm now brave enough to move forward. I'm really grateful that the Sohma family allowed me to stay in their house. I can now smile more often than before. Kyo and Yuki, as well as Shigure, Momiji and the rest of their family helped me to flash a bright smile once again. I'm confident that you're proud of who I am now.

Today's another typical day. Kyo and Sohma still keep on arguing and fighting but unlike before, I know they are much closer now. Good thing they are trying to open up things now. I'm really glad I've been into this family. They are really fun to be with. Every time I see their smiles, I gain courage to face the day ahead. That is why I made a goal to make them smile every day. I also help help do the household chores. Last time I've told you about how they helped me clean the floor, right? They've been a total bother to me and made the cleaning much harder but it was really fun.

The moment I started to live with these three wonderful guys, I also begin to realize that it's really much better if you have people to share the laugh with. Every day becomes so amazing when I spend it with these people. I just really hope that I'm also a big help to them.

Thank you okasan for always looking for me up there in heaven. I promise to be a good girl and to always do things that will make you happy. (^_^)

**Tohru**

End Notes: I thought that Tohru would rather write letters to her mother that will serve as her daily journal so this one was addressed to her mom. Thanks for reading!

**katryoma17**

Up next: **Man's best friend…**


End file.
